Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a modular assembly or case for an electronic device, such as a tablet.
Description of Related Art
Covers for electronic devices such as cell phones and tablets are known. For those electronic devices with a touch screen, covers typically include an opening providing access to the screen. Some covers also have parts (e.g., holes or press buttons) that correspond and align with a position of the devices (e.g., ports or buttons) on the tablet to allow mechanical access to the tablet devices. Some manufacturers may also limit themselves entirely to plastic enclosures for purely esthetic and rudimentary protective purposes.